justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
San Esperito towers
Not to be confused with Broadcast Towers, Communications Masts, or Surveillance Masts. This article is about eight high towers and Notable buildings in Just Cause (1). helicopter.]] Description They're all identical concrete and steel towers with a red steel mast on the top. It's impossible to measure them, but they seem to be about 150 meters tall, which is only about a half of what one would expect from a tower of this design. Starting from the bottom, a tower has: *Door which when approached can let the player teleport to the highest observation deck. There's a couple of civilians wondering around the tower entrance area. The teleport instructions on screen are "(E) DIVE" (if E is set as your interact button). This indicates that the player is expected to BASE jump off the top and skydive down, obviously using the Parachute at some point during the fall. *Bottom observation deck. This is at third floor altitude. *Shaft section with a round cross section. *Round wide middle section with two rows of windows and which probably contains rooms. There's an observation deck on the roof of this wider section. *Shaft section with a round cross section. *Top wide section with two rows of windows and which probably contains rooms. *Top observation deck. There's a white hatch to which the player can teleport from the groundlevel door. Each tower has a gentleman in construction clothing wondering around on this deck. *Red steel mast with lights to warn aircraft. Purpose These towers are never mentioned by any in-game characters, or anything, so it's not really known what they're for, but it's commonly speculated that they're television broadcast towers. Locations There's a total of 8 (that we've found so far). There's no roads leading to any of them and they're all located on the tops of jungle-covered hills. *'Tower 1': At Isla de la Asuncion, between the towns Caballeros and Paradiso Bay. *'Tower 2': North-east of Mendoza International Airport, just east of the train station. *'Tower 3': North of Esperito City is a military base. Go east from the base. Tower 2 is almost with in a line of sight (doesn't necessarily spawn at that distance). *'Tower 4': Start between Esperito City - North and Esperito City - South and go east. Go about as far directly east as the airforce base that's just north-east of the city. *'Tower 5': Go across the water to the west of Esperito City. You'll pass a small civilian airport and eventually get to the Casa Flora Cartel Villa. The tower is directly south from this villa. *'Tower 6': Go to the town Santa Isabella (most northern town in San Esperito, on the first island). The tower is on a hill on the eastern side of the town. *'Tower 7': In the middle of the most north-eastern island. It's the same island where Devil's Drop Zone starts. *'Tower 8': This tower is only present in the Just Cause Demo, at "Guanchiata Island" (Isla Alegre). That island was redesigned for the full game. Worthy of a separate mention is a screenshot from game developers that shows a tower close to a beach. The picture also shows mounts Gabriel and Teleno in the background and a large river in the foreground. No known tower is at a location like that, so that would be tower 9. Gallery Cabarellos.jpg|The town Caballeros seen from the top of tower 1. San Esperito TV tower 1 (bottom).png|'Tower 1' at groundlevel. San Esperito TV tower 1 (door).png|'Tower 1' Note the instructions when approaching the door. San Esperito TV tower 1 (gentleman on the roof).png|'Tower 1' Top observation deck. San Esperito TV tower 1 (top seen from helicopter).png|'Tower 1' San Esperito TV tower 1 (whole tower).png|'Tower 1' San Esperito TV tower 2.png|'Tower 2' Near Mendoza International Airport. San Esperito TV tower 3.png|'Tower 3' North of Esperito City. The city doesn't completely load from this distance. San Esperito TV tower 4.png|'Tower 4' East of Esperito City. San Esperito TV tower 5.png|'Tower 5' Just south of Casa Flora Cartel Villa. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|Map showing their locations. Santa Isabella.jpg|'Tower 6' The town is Santa Isabella. Just Cause Demo.jpg|'Tower 8', only seen in the Just Cause Demo. JC1 beta with a possible tower 9.png|A beta picture from developers. Location unknown. This would be tower 9. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Communications equipment Category:Masts and towers